Love will destroy Friendship
by Jennifer12
Summary: Lizzie has a new boyfriend and Gordo is jealous. Will Lizzie choice love over Friendship? and Will Gordo ever confess his love to Lizzie.
1. The Kiss

Chapter 1 The Kiss

Gordo couldn't believe his eyes. He stood there staring at his best friend Lizzie, as she was kissing on her new boyfriend Ronnie on a huge stone rock. He felt like he was going to blew up into pieces. He didn't know what the feeling was but it wasn't a good feeling. Maybe what Miranda said to him about him being jealous of Ronnie was actually true. He just couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and was about to walk away when Lizzie called his name. He turned around to face her and Ronnie as he gave them a quick smile.

" What are you doing here," Lizzie asked as she stood up from the stone rock. Gordo looked down to see her hand connected to Ronnie's, and for some reason he wished that it was his.

" Um.. well.. I-I wanted to give you this," said Gordo as he handed her a 

CD cassette.

" What is this," Lizzie asked as she looked at him in confusion.

" It's the band that I wanted you to listen to seen last week. I thought I would stop by and drop it off to you," said Gordo

" Oh I totally forgot about that," said Lizzie

" Yeah you have been forgetting a lot of things lately, maybe even your other best friend," said 

Gordo.

" Excuse me for a minute Ronnie. I have to talk to Gordo in private 

for a second," said Lizzie as she dreamily smile at him.

" Sure, no biggie," said Ronnie as he flashed one of those smiles that Lizzie adored so much.

" Uh that is so cute of you," said Lizzie

Gordo grabbed onto Lizze's hand as he dragged her away from him.

" Gordo," Lizzie shouted at him.

" What," asked Gordo

" That was totally rude of you," said Lizzie

" Well someone had to broke that up," said Gordo

" Whatever, so what did you mean by me forgetting about my best friend," said Lizzie

" I was talking about Miranda,"said Gordo

" What about her," Lizzie asked as she put her hands on her hips.

" Well you guys got in a fight last night. Don't you remember," Gordo asked?

" It was not a fight, did she say it was," Lizzie ask.

" Yes she did. I think it was rude of you to say that she couldn't get a boyfriend," said Gordo

" Oh god. I didn't mean to say that. She should know me better than that," said Lizzie

" Well how can she if she doesn't even know you that much anymore," said Gordo

" Do you feel like that too," Lizzie asked

" I don't know how I feel," said Gordo

" Well you should know," said Lizzie

" What was that kiss about," Gordo asked

" You saw us kiss!" exclaimed Lizzie

" Unfortunately yes," said Gordo

" Oh Gordo, it was so amazing. I thought we were just going to go skating 

and than he would go home but he asked if he wanted me to be his girlfriend than he gave me this," said Lizzie as she raised her hand up to Gordo's face as the silver ring shined bright in his eyes.

" He gave you that," Gordo asked with a jealous tone in his voice. When he realized he seemed jealous he hurried up and let a small smile.

" Yes isn't it amazing," Lizzie exclaimed as she held it close to her.

" Yeah..." Gordo looked down at the ground " amazing,"

" What's wrong with you," Lizzie asked as she noticed that he wasn't too happy about what was going on in her life with Ronnie.

" Oh um nothing... I-I am fine. I am just a little shocked about all of this," said Gordo

" Oh me too. It is happening so quick," said Lizzie as she looked at him with a serious 

expression on her face. Gordo looked up into her blue eyes and thought maybe she had changed her mind about Ronnie.

" I know it is," exclaimed Gordo 

" But I really am glad that it is because I like him so much," said Lizzie as she was back into that giddy mood of hers.

" Yeah well... don't marry the guy just yet," said Gordo as he tried to make a joke but it seemed like he didn't really want her to even be with the guy not along marry him.

" Oh don't be silly. It is way to soon for marriage," said Lizzie

" Good that is good to hear," said Gordo

" Maybe I should tell him that I love him," said Lizzie as she almost shouted the words out to him.

" What!" Gordo yelled in return

" Shh, Gordo keep your voice down. I don't want him to hear it yet," said Lizzie

" You love him," Gordo asked

" I guess I do. I never felt like this with any other guy before," said Lizzie

" Do you even know what love is," asked Gordo

" Of course I do," said Lizzie as she looked down at the ground than back at him.

" What is it than," Gordo asked

" I don't want to tell you," said Lizzie

" That's because you don't know what it means and that you can't possibly love Ronnie," said Gordo

" Gordo I don't even what to hear nor talk to you at this moment, so 

I am going back to Ronnie," said Lizzie

" Fine. do whatever you want to. See if I care," said Gordo as he stormed away from her. Lizzie looked down in sadness for a second than she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and her face turned back into happiness and joy as she stared into Ronnie's green eyes.

" You okay," Ronnie asked

" Of course," said Lizzie

" What did Gordo want," Ronnie asked

" He just wanted to wish us luck with our relationship,' said Lizzie

" Oh well that is cool," said Ronnie

" Yeah it was," said Lizzie as she looked back at the empty road that Gordo walked down. She didn't know why she cared about Gordo so much about what he said to her. It was like she was enjoying Gordo being jealous of her relationship with Ronnie. Ronnie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

" Well I am on my way home," said Ronnie

" Oh ok. thanks for the ring, it's pretty," said Lizzie

" Sure thing Sweetheart," said Ronnie as he winked his eye at her and 

started to walk down the street. Lizzie couldn't help but feel like she was

in love with Ronnie. I mean come on, sweetheart! Only a guy that loves a girl

says that to her when they are old and still together. But she also felt bad

for Gordo. She thought about it and decided to give him a call. 


	2. The Jealous

Chapter 2

She walked inside and saw Matt sitting on the couch watching cartoons and snacking on

potato chips.

" Hey lazy, you going to clean up your mess after you are done," said

Lizzie

" I don't know, I kind of have a headache after falling to the ground in

laughter after seeing a hot kissage going on outside the front yard." said

Matt as he smiled at her. Lizzie grew really angry and charged after him.

" You were spying on me," Lizzie shouted at him as she started to hit him with 

couch pillows.

" Mom! Lizzie is going crazy, help me," Matt shouted out to her. Lizzie's mother walks into the living room as she glanced over at Lizzie with an anger look on her face.

" Lizzie what is the deal with hitting your brother with my new pillows I brought for the couch," said Lizzie's mother as she crossed her arms around her stomach.

" I um...I.." Lizzie couldn't find the words to tell her because she didn't

what her to know about her kissing a boy.

" She is mad because I took her diary and I was reading it and she 

caught me," said Matt as he looked over at Lizzie as she was staring back at 

him confused but happy.

" Oh well, Matt, that is a girl's private property, you know better than that," said Lizzie's mother

" I know I am sorry Lizzie," said Matt

" Well I guess I should ground you than," said Lizzie's mom

" What, no," Matt shouted out

" Matt, I am sorry but you need to learn how to keep out of your sister's private stuff," said Lizzie's mom

" But Mom really I am over it now, please you don't have to ground

Matt," said Lizzie as she tried to stick up from him but only got flushed.

" No I am sorry Lizzie but he is grounded and that is final. Now I am

busy with work so please don't bother Mommy for another hour," said Lizzie's

mother as she walked back into the kitchen.

" I can't believe this,"said Matt

" I am sorry Matt I tried to help you,"said Lizzie

" Whatever I am never helping you again,"said Matt as he charged into

his room. Lizzie looked down and felt bad for him. She wasn't being herself

lately and now Matt was mad at her when he was trying to help her out. She

had to call Gordo soon before she breaks down into tears. She dialed the 

phone and waited for someone to pick up. Finally his mother picked up on the fourth ring.

" Hey Liz, David is in the shower," Gordo's mother said in her most

polite voice.

" Can you tell him I called,"said Lizzie

" Of course Lizzy I will,"said David's mother

" Thank you Mrs. Gordon," said Lizzie

" No problem dear, tell you mother I said hi for me will you,"said

Mrs. Gordon

" Of course. since you are doing the same for me,"said Lizzie

" Thanks dear,"said Mrs. Gordon

" Welcome. Bye Mrs. Gordon,"said Lizzie

" Ok...bye dear," said Mrs. Gordon as she hang up and looked over at her 

son in awe " Ok can you tell me now, why i just lied to poor Lizzie for"

" I don't want to talk about it mom,"said Gordo 

" No you are going to talk about it because I don't lie to people and

deserve to know why I lied to her for," said Mrs. Gordon

" Fine, we got in a fight," said Gordo

" So and..,"said Mrs. Gordon

" So we got in a fight, usually when you get in a fight you don't talk

to each other," said Gordo

" Who said you couldn't talk to her," said Mrs. Gordon

" I did, it is the rule," said Gordo

" Well if you made up this rule Gordo, I would have to say it is 

selfish," said Mrs. Gordon

" I knew you wouldn't understand," said Gordo

" I do understand and I am sorry to say son but think you are being dumb, Lizzie called up to probably make up with you and you just pushed it away. Do you really want to do that or do you really want to loss a best friend over some stupid rule," said Mrs. Gordon as she ran her fingers through his brown hair and smiled down at him.

" Maybe I should call her," said Gordo

" I think that would be wise," said Mrs. Gordon

" Thanks mom," said Gordo as he hugged her tight and ran upstairs to his 

room.


	3. The Wonder

Chapter 3

He opened the door to his room as he felt so nervous and scared to pick up the phone. He put his hand on the receiver and put it up as the phone was shaking in his hand. He pressed the numbers in as he waited impatiently for her to answer. She finally picked up on the four ring. 

" Hello," Lizzie said.

" Hey Liz," Gordo whispered to her. He knew that she had been crying

and he felt horrible. 

" Gordo, I am so sor...

" I know I forgive you, I was the one being stupid. I didn't mean to

judge your relationship with Ronny," said Gordo as he looked down at his

blue carpet. He knew that wasn't true, he didn't what her with him and it

hurt.

" You weren't stupid, I understand completely if you reacted like you

did. I would to if I saw you with a girl," said Lizzie

" You would," Gordo asked in shock

" Of course, I think Miranda would to," said Lizzie

" Oh I see. well you guys don't have to worry about that for quite 

awhile now," said Gordo

" Gordo don't say that. you are a great friend and someday you will be

a great boyfriend even husband," said Lizzie

" Oh well I don't know about husband now, I am only 13 you know," said

Gordo

" I didn't mean now, I meant when...."

" I know what you meant, I was pulling your chain, God Lizzie you 

don't even know when I am joking around or serious anymore, It's little sad,"

said Gordo

" I know, I am sorry. It's just that Ronny has me hooked on him and

I can't think straight sometimes," said Lizzie

"That's not really good for you if you keep thinking of him 24/7 and

not about anything else," said Gordo

" I know that. but I just can't stop it. Maybe I am in love with him,"

said Lizzie

" I see," Gordo said as he held his breath in so he could calm down 

before he started to yell at her for ever liking the guy to began with and than he began to speak again " Is that how you feel"

" I think so, I don't know anything else that would explain it," said

Lizzie

" I do," said Gordo

" You do...what," Lizzie asked with little excitement in her voice.

" You might be obsessed with him but not feeling love for him at all," said Gordo

"Obsessed, I don't think so Gordo, I am not that crazy over him," said

Lizzie

" Well it can't be love," said Gordo

" And why not," Lizzie said as she had a little anger in her voice.

" I just know Lizzie, He is not the one for you," said Gordo

" What are you talking about. Of course he is. Who else would there be

if not him," Lizzie asked

" I don't know, someone who will know you like they know themselves I

guess," said Gordo

" The only people that know me like that are my parents, Matt, Miranda

and you, and I don't think I will be getting with any of them," said Lizzie

"I see," said Gordo as he looked like someone shot him straight

in the heart, He felt himself tearing up " Look I have to go"

" Oh ok. well I guess we will talk tomorrow in school than," said 

Lizzie

" Sure whatever,"said Gordo

" Are you okay," Lizzie asked.

" Fine, I really have to go,"Gordo said in a crackling voice

" Um ok...sure goodnight," said Lizzie as she was waiting for him to

say goodnight back but he just hang up on her. Lizzie stood on the phone for

a few minutes confused and worried about what was wrong with Gordo.


	4. Friendship

Chapter 4

The next day at school seemed to be going slow and that Gordo and Miranda weren't really talking that much at lunch. Lizzie watched as Miranda was writing something in a notebook of hers and Gordo was playing with his mashed potatoes that was sitting on his lunch tray. 

" So guys...how was your day so far," Lizzie asked as she waited for a respond but only got a shrug from Gordo " Well at least I got something from Gordo. What is going on here"

" I have to go to my locker and than to class," said Miranda as she stood up and picked up her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. She glanced over at Gordo and smiled than looked at Lizzie and slightly grin and than walked out the cafeteria. 

" I better be going myself" said Gordo as he began to stand up out of his seat when Lizzie's place her hand on his arm.

" Don't, I really need someone to sit and chat with me," said Lizzie

" Why don't you call up Ronny and ask him to eat lunch with you," Gordo said in sarcasm.

" Because you are my best friend Gordo and I neither eat lunch with you," said Lizzie.

" Why. I am not Mr. Right," said Gordo as he started to gather up his stuff.

" This is not fair. why are you guys treating me like this. I am trying," said Lizzie 

" So you have to try now to be are best friends," said Miranda as she stood behind Lizzie. Lizzie turned around and glanced over at Miranda with hurt in her eyes.

" That is not what I meant, you know that right," said Lizzie as she watched Miranda roll her eyes at her " What about you Gordo" 

" I dont know what to believe anymore Liz, but i think if you really care about us than you would break up with Ronny," said Gordo.

" Well if you guys really cared about me, you would be happy for me that I finally find the person that I loved," said Lizzie.

" So its true what Gordo said, you do love him," said Miranda.

" Yes i do, is that a problem," asked Lizzie

" No its fine. It shows how much you rather love Ronny than love Gordo," said Miranda as she than knew what she said and tried to think of something else to say.

" What..," said Lizzie as she looked at her in shock. Gordo looked at Miranda as if he was going to kill her.

" I mean not just Gordo. I was including myself but not in a gay like way or anything that seems

like it sounded wrong and..."

" I think she got the message Miranda," said Gordo as he sat back down in his sit.

" I do love you guys but I love him to. I don't see why this is destroying our friendship" said Lizzie

" Look, I really don't want to talk about this anymore," said Miranda

" Me either," said Gordo

" Fine than we wont. Everything will go back to normal than right," asked Lizzie

" Sure whatever," said Miranda as she walked away for the last time. Lizzie watched her go and than looked over at Gordo who had his head on the table.

" I am not doing this on purpose. I really do care about you, Gordo and Miranda," said Lizzie as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

" Liz, I think you should leave me alone for awhile. I need to think things over," said Gordo

" Okay, fine I can do that but just to let you know I am not giving up, I don't care how much you and Miranda hate me now," said Lizzie as she walked out of the Cafeteria leaving Gordo staring at her.


	5. Love

Chapter 5 

After school Lizzie headed straight to Ronny's house, as she approached his doorsteps when she noticed that Gordo was just coming out of the door with Ronny. Lizzie looked at them confused.

" What's going on here, why are you here Gordo" asked Lizzie

" No reason," said Gordo and with that he stormed away. Lizzie watched him go than turned around and stared at Ronny.

" Liz, i think we need to talk," said Ronny

" Okay those words are never good," said Lizzie

" Lets go in the backyard and sit down on the bench," said Ronny as he lead her to the backyard. They sat down and Ronny grabbed a hold of Lizzie's hand.

" Ok, here's the deal. Gordo came over and told me that he think it would be best if we broke up," said Ronny.

" What! I cant believe him," Lizzie shouted as she stood up.

" Please Liz, calm down," said Ronny

" Calm down, how can I? i cant believe one of my best friends in the world told my boyfriend to break up with me," said Lizzie as she paced up and front with rage.

" Gordo wasn't the only one who told me to break up with you," said Ronny as he watched Lizzie stop dead on her feet.

" Miranda...," asked Lizzie

" Yes, she told me that on the phone just before Gordo got here," said Ronny.

" I cant believe this, God how cruel are they. they say I don't care anymore. look at them, trying to break us up when they know that I really care about you," said Lizzie

" You really care about me," asked Ronny

" Of course I do," said Lizzie as she sat down beside him.

" Well i feel the same way Liz, and I don't care what your friends have to say about us, We are never going to break up," said Ronny

" Really," asked Lizzie

" Really," said Ronny as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Lizzie blushed hard as she smiled at him " But you cant be friends with Gordo and Miranda anymore"

" That wont be a problem," said Lizzie as she leaned back in for a real kiss on the lips.


	6. Clueless

Chapter 6

Later that night Gordo gave a ring to Miranda.

" So how did it go," asked Miranda

" Good I think, he didn't seem to mind about it," said Gordo

" Are you sure this is going to work," asked Miranda

" It should, if Lizzie finds out that we would like to be Ronnie's friend as well than maybe we will all be best friends again," said Gordo.

"I hope so. I don't want to fight anymore," said Miranda

" Ditto, well talk to you at school tomorrow," said Gordo

" Okay, night Gordo,"said Miranda

" Night," said Gordo as they both hung up.

The next day at school Gordo and Miranda were waiting in front of the school building for Lizzie. When they saw her come off the school bus they started to make their way to her. She noticed that they were headed over towards her and she decided to go the opposite side from them. They both stopped and looked at each other confused. 

" What was that about," asked Miranda

" I have no idea," said Gordo

" Oh man Gordo, it didn't work," said Miranda

" I don't see why it didn't, I thought Lizzie would be happy about us wanting to be Ronnie's friend," said Gordo

" Well maybe she had to do something before school starts and she didn't want to waste time talking to us," said Miranda

" Yeah that's probably it. we should head to class also," said Gordo

" Good thinking," said Miranda as they both headed to the same class. When lunch came around Miranda and Gordo walked into the cafeteria to see Lizzie sitting with Kate and all the other popular girls. They were all laughing about something. Gordo and Miranda were shocked to see that Lizzie would actually be talking to Kate and not wanting to slap her or yell about how slutty she looks. They ignored it and thought maybe Lizzie wanted something from her and that's about it. But than in 6th period Lizzie wouldn't talk to them or even take their notes they wrote to her. She would just stare right at the teacher and nowhere else. Lizzie ever even really paid attention in class since she was usually writing Miranda notes and chatting away with Gordo. Gordo turned back to face her and tried again to speak.

" Liz, what's going on with you. First you walk away from us this morning which we thought maybe you had a class you needed to go to, but than we saw you sitting with Kate and all the other snobby cheerleaders and than we thought maybe you were using her to get something and now you wont even talk to us right now, I am starting to think that maybe you just don't like us anymore," said Gordo. The bell rung and everyone started to shattered away. Lizzie picked up her book bag and she started to head out the door without a word. But than Gordo grabbed her by the arm. Lizzie tried shrug his hand away but he had a good grip on it.

" Let me go," Lizzie shouted in his face.

" Lizzie, please tell me what's up with you," said Gordo

" Yes please Liz," said Miranda as she stood behind Gordo.

" You guys know why I am like this so don't pretend you don't. Ronnie told me the whole thing," said Lizzie.

" And your not happy about this," said Gordo as he looked at her in confusion.

" No I'm not happy about this, In fact I think you guys should stay out of my way for now on," said Lizzie as she stormed out the door. Gordo looked over at Miranda who was in the urge of tears.

" It didn't work, i knew it," said Miranda as she headed for the door

" Miranda, I...," Gordo stared to say but Miranda cut him off.

" Just face it Gordo, she isn't the person we knew anymore, she has given up on us," said Miranda.

" So we have to follow what she is doing and given up ourselves, I don't think so. that's not me," said Gordo

" I know, its not me either but she did make it clear that she wants nothing to do with us anymore," said Miranda

" I don't believe that. something is going on here. Ronnie must of said something to Lizzie to have her hate us," said Gordo

" What could he possibly say Gordo," asked Miranda

" I don't know but I'm going to find out sooner or later," said Gordo and with that they both walked out of the classroom together.


	7. Sadness

Chapter Seven

After school Lizzie meet Ronnie at her house. They had decided to hang out with Ronnie's friends. When she arrived she saw Ronnie sitting next to some brown hair girl and a tall blondish brown hair boy. They were all laughing when Ronnie noticed Lizzie coming towards them.

" Lizzie, honey I am glad you made it," said Ronnie as he leaned in and hugged her. Lizzie gave him a weird look but shrugged it off and hugged him back.

" Yeah me too, considering I live here and all," said Lizzie as she tried not to sound rude.

" Are you okay," asked Ronnie

" Oh yeah, I'm still a little steamed off from school. I saw Gordo and Miranda," said Lizzie

" I see, did you talk to them," asked Ronnie

" A little bit but that's only because I told them to stay away from me," said Lizzie

" Well good, I am glad that you did. people like that shouldn't be friends with a great girl like you Lizzie," said Ronnie

" Yeah," said Lizzie as she smiled at him. He turned around to face his friends as the smile on her face left as she looked down in sadness " A great girl like me"

" Liz, i want you to met my friends. Zack and Mandy," said Ronnie 

Lizzie looked over at them and noticed that they were slightly smiling at her.

" Um, h-hi," said Lizzie

" Well well Ronnie, you didn't say anything about her being sexy and all," said Zack as he started to check her out. Lizzie looked at him with a weird look as she waited for Ronnie to respond.

" Hey now, she is with me so back off buddy," said Ronnie as he grabbed a hold of her hand. Lizzie felt a little relieve that Ronnie stood up to their relationship and had his friend back up. She squeezed a little on his hand for a sign of saying thank you to him. 

" Whatever dude, lets get cracking to the mall or something," said Zack

" Yeah really, this is so boring," said Mandy as she flipped her long brown hair away from her face. Lizzie looked at Mandy and it reminded her of Kate. How she had that stuck up face expression and how she flipped her hair around like she was some kind of princess or something. Lizzie could already tell that she wasn't going to like her. 

" That's fine with me, how about it Liz," asked Ronnie

" Sure the mall sounds good," said Lizzie

" Are you sure you have enough money for the mall," Mandy asked Lizzie with a smirk on her face. is she saying I'm poor, how dare her. I am not poor Lizzie thought as she glared at Mandy with a returned smirk.

" Of course," said Lizzie

" Well isn't that nice... lets go," Mandy shouted as she started to walk away. Ronnie and Zack started to follow behind her. Lizzie stood there for a second thinking maybe she shouldn't go to the mall with them but than Ronnie called out her name and she decided that it wont be that bad.

At the mall the boys basically followed Mandy where ever she went. Lizzie tried to ask Ronnie to go with her into Spencer, her and Gordo's favorite store, but he said he wanted to stay close with his friends and plus Mandy doesn't like that store. Cartoon Lizzie who cares what store Mandy likes or dislikes. I want to go in that store!Cartoon Lizzie face is all red and steaming as she falls to the ground Lizzie snapped back to reality as she noticed they were sitting down on a bench and staring at her with a weird look on their face. Lizzie sat down next to Ronnie with a embarrassed look on her face.

" You okay, sweetie," Ronnie asked as he puts his arm around her neck.

" Um yeah...yes I'm fine," said Lizzie as she stared into his green eyes, she began to get lost in them as she noticed he was leaning in to kiss her.

" Oh please stop, Me and Zack don't want to see that," said Mandy as she rolled her eyes at Lizzie. Cartoon Lizzie Well covered your eyes girlfriend because we are moving in (Okay I know that was Cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else to say)

" Well I don't know, it looks interesting," said Zack as he smiled over at Lizzie. Mandy whacked Zack on the back of his head with her purse " Ouch"

" Your sick," said Mandy as she got up from her chair and started to walk away. Lizzie felt a little relaxed that she was finally leaving them only but a little disappointed that Zack was still there. Just than Ronnie started to get up as well.

" Be right back. I'm going to see what's up with Mandy," said Ronnie as he leaned down and kiss her on the forehead " Mandy wait up" and with that he left Lizzie alone with....Zack.

" So baby what's going on," said Zack as he started to move closer by her. Lizzie shot him a dirty look as she started to move away from him " Whoa wolf eyes, i was just playing with the baby part. chill out" 

" Well I don't want you near me as well, so will you be kindly to move your ass away from me," said Lizzie as she watched Zack burst into laughter. God she hated his laugh. It sounded like a hyena. Cartoon Lizzie please stop the torture , my ears cant take it anymore Cartoon Lizzie covers her ears as she started to scream 

" Man your funny McGuire," said Zack as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. Lizzie's eyes wide when she saw what he had in his hand.

" You are not going to smoke that are you," Lizzie asked 

Zack looked at her with a blank stare than started to laugh again.

" Oh man, another good joke. you should become a comedian McGuire," said Zack as he put the cigarette in his mouth " Do you have a lighter by any chance"

" You cant smoke that in here. your only fourteen years old," said Lizzie

" I'm sixteen years old thank you and I don't need DARE lessons from you ok. so how about that lighter," Zack asked her again

" Do you think I am that type of person that carries around a lighter," said Lizzie

" Well I don't know. I haven't really got to know you that well but so far you look pretty much of a hottie," said Zack as he reached into his shoe and pulled out a lighter " Aw. there we are"

Cartoon Lizzie did he just call me a hottie? oh man I'm going to be sick.

" Take that back now," shouted Lizzie

" Take what back," said Ronnie as he just approached them. Lizzie looked at him and smiled a little as she saw that Mandy was standing right behind him.

" Um, nothing important. how is everything. you okay Mandy," Lizzie asked even though she really didn't care what Mandy was feeling but she needed to change the subject.

" Why do you care," Mandy snapped at her.

" I um...I.." Lizzie started to say but Ronnie cut her off.

" Hey come on now Mandy, remember our talk we had," said Ronnie as he put his hand on her shoulder. Lizzie than noticed how Mandy looked up into his eyes and made that face like she does when she is about to kiss him. She was making the dreamy eyes.

" I know." said Mandy as she let out a small sigh and looked at Liz with a blank stare "I'm sorry Liz. I'm fine thanks," 

" Its cool," said Lizzie as she looked down at the ground " I guess" she whispered to herself. Cartoon Lizzie I cant believe this. Mandy likes Ronnie. No wait she loves Ronnie. she made the dreamy eyes or wait maybe she had something in her eye. Oh I'm so confused.

" We should get going," said Ronnie as he reached his hand out to Lizzie. She placed her hand onto his and he lifted her up from the bench. Zack finished his last drag and than put out the cigarette in the ashtray that was right next to him.

" Lets get some food. I'm craving for some Taco Bell," said Zack

" Your always hungry," said Mandy as she glared at him.

" Well what can I tell you babe, a man has got to eat," said Zack as he winked at her.

" Call me a babe again and I will smack that man right out of you," said Mandy as she started to walk away. Lizzie couldn't help but smile at her comeback.

" Meow...pst pst. down kitty," said Zack as he followed behind her.

Ronnie looked over at Lizzie and kissed her on the cheek.

" What's that for," asked Lizzie

" Your a good girl Liz," said Ronnie

"Not all the time," said Lizzie as she grinned at him.

" Oh now I will have to see that," said Ronnie as he smiled at her.

" Hmm. maybe," said Lizzie as she started to walk away from Ronnie.

" Oh well... come on," said Ronnie as he watched her walk further away from him.

" No way. Mr. Ronnie Charleston," said Lizzie as she smiled to herself.


	8. The Truth

Chapter Eight

At Gordo's house. Gordo and Miranda are sitting on his bed reading comic books.

" We can't ignore this Gordo," said Miranda.

" Ignore what," Gordo asked.

" Ignore that Lizzie doesn't want to be our friend's anymore. You said we were going to figure what's going on with her but you haven't said one word about it," said Miranda as she stuffed a cracker in her mouth.

" Well what am I suppose to say Miranda. she doesn't want us in her life anymore and look how hard we tried to make her not mad at us anymore," said Gordo.

" Maybe we should of tried harder," said Miranda.

" We did try harder Miranda, or at least I thought we did. Do you think I actually wanted to be friends with that moron," said Gordo as he threw his comic on the floor.

" Whoa I didn't know you didn't like him that much," said Miranda.

" Well I'm not going to act like everything is fine with this guy when Lizzie is now hanging out with him every second and not with us," said Gordo.

" You really do like her, huh Gordo," Miranda asked as she put another cracker in her mouth.

" Of course, she is my best friend. I'm sure you really like her too," said Gordo as he looked over at her.

" I didn't mean it as a best friend Gordo," said Miranda

" What are you talking about than," Gordo asked

" I'm talking about you being in love with Lizzie," said Miranda

" I-In l-love," Gordo shuttered as he looked away from her " Its not nice to make jokes"

" I'm not laughing now am I," said Miranda as she had a straight look on her face.

" Miranda don't be silly. I care a lot about Lizzie but I wouldn't call it being in love," said Gordo

" Okay, well look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love her than," said Miranda

Gordo looked down at the ground, he knew she had got him caught right there. He tried to look her in the eyes with a straight face.

" I'm not in love with Li..." Gordo stopped before he said her name and looked down at the floor. " I can't say it"

" Oh my god!. you love her," exclaimed Miranda as she jumped up from his bed.

Gordo flopped down on the couch as he covered his face with his hands

" Oh man.. this is just so... shocking," said Miranda asked she looked at him in shock and started to laugh.

" I don't know what to do Miranda," said Gordo as he looked over at her in sadness.

Miranda stop laughing as she sat down besides Gordo and put her hand on his shoulder

" I can try to help you out Gordo," said Miranda

" With what. There's nothing neither you and I can do about it. Please Miranda don't tell anyone about this," said Gordo

" Gordo do you think I will actually go out and tell everyone about your crush on Liz," said Miranda as she started to laugh a little bit. 

" Please I'm being serious here. I don't want anyone to know especially Lizzie," said Gordo

" I won't tell a soul especially Lizzie, but you know even though I do tell her she probably won't be listening to a word I have to say," said Miranda

" Miranda please," said Gordo

" I said I wouldn't tell a soul... your secret is safe with me," said Miranda

" Good," said Gordo as he let out a small sign of relief.

'' So how long is it going to be," asked Miranda

" How long what is going to be," said Gordo

" Before you tell her the truth," said Miranda

" I think maybe..," Gordo paused for a second to look at Miranda " Never"

" Oh come on. I'm not going to keep this a secret forever," said Miranda

" Yes you are. you promised," said Gordo as he started to get up from his bed again but Miranda stopped him.

" I know. I was just kidding, but I do think that you should tell her soon. you never know she could be feeling the same way about you," said Miranda.

" I highly doubt that Miranda besides she has her prince charming already and she is probably with him right now," said Gordo

" How can she be with her prince charming if I am looking at him right now," said Miranda as she watched Gordo look over at her with a small smile

" Thanks Miranda, but I don't think she really thinks that," said Gordo

" Well you should at least tell her before its too late and she does end up marrying that guy," said Miranda as she laid by on the bed and started to read her comic book again. 

" Your right, I am going to tell her everything tomorrow night. Thanks Miranda," said Gordo

" Your very welcome Gordo," said Miranda as she smiled big at Gordo. Gordo laid back down on the bed next to Miranda as he stared at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face.

To be Continued.........


	9. On the way to school

Next Morning at Gordo's House.

" Gordo, honey it's time to wake up for school," said Mrs. Gordon as she walked into his room and pulled the covers off of him, exposing him in his Tweety boxers and a white t-shirt. Gordo rolled over to face his mom but he still had his eyes closed.

" Eh, I don't feel like getting up," said Gordo as he rolled back over to his other side and curled himself in a small ball to keep himself warm.

" Gordo, don't make me get the spray bottle," said Mrs. Gordon as she watched her son roll over again to face her this time with his eyes slightly open.

" Do I have to, I am not feeling so well," said Gordo

" Yes you have to, you are going for perfect attendance remember," said Mrs. Gordon as she placed one hand on her waist.

" Geez, when does school ever end," said Gordo as he started to get up from his bed.

" You don't have that any years left, so get yourself ready and breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs," said Mrs. Gordon as she leaned in and kissed her son on the head and walked out of the room to give him privacy. 

Gordo stumbled out of his bed and walked over towards his dresser. He opened it and pulled out a pair of blue jeans. He put them on as he walked over towards his closet door. He pulled it open and looked through his t-shirts. He grabbed a orange shirt and started to take off his white t-shirt he was wearing to bed. He than put on the orange shirt and his shoes. He didn't even bother to fix his hair since it was a waste of time to even make it not stick up with curls. 

" Man, where is my backpack," said Gordo as he began to search for it. He finally found it under the mountain of clothes and swung it around his arm. He walked out of his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. As he approached, his mother and father were watching TV and eating their eggs. 

" Good morning," said Gordo as he walked over to his sit and flopped down. 

" Hey, good morning son. You excited about school today," said Mr. Gordon

Gordo looked over at his father and gave him a weird look.

" Um, right," said Gordo as he began to eat his breakfast. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. " I will get that, its probably Miranda"

Gordo got up off his chair and run towards the front door. He opened it and saw Miranda smiling at him. Gordo looked down at his watch for a second than looked back up at Miranda.

" Your Five minutes late, what's up with that," said Gordo as he let out a small laugh to know that he was just kidding.

" I have good news to tell you," said Miranda as she walked inside his house.

" Good morning Miranda," said both of Gordo's parents

" Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Gordon," said Miranda 

" What is the good news," Gordo asked.

" Hold on, I will tell you on the way to school," said Miranda as she walked into the kitchen.

" Would you like some eggs and toast Miranda," asked Mrs. Gordon

" Actually I was wondering if I could have a cherry poptart Mrs. Gordon, My mom doesn't really buy them anymore for me since I eat them so much," said Miranda

" Well of course you can but let's keep this our little secret," said Mrs. Gordon as she walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of poptarts. She handed Miranda one and winked at her.

" Sure thing Mrs. Gordon, thanks," said Miranda as she walked back over to meet Gordo.

" Your welcome and you kids have a good day at school," said Mrs. Gordon.

" Thank you," said Miranda.

" I will try," Gordo responded back.

" Bye kiddies," said Mrs. Gordon.

Miranda and Gordo walked out of the door. 

" I hate when they call us kids," said Gordo.

" Well we are kids if you think about it," said Miranda.

" Actually we are teenagers, Fifteen remember," said Gordo.

" Yeah your right," said Miranda as she opened the poptart wrapper and started to scarf down on it " Man, I can never get enough of these"

" So tell me Miranda, what's the good news you have told me about," said Gordo as him and Miranda started to walk down the sidewalk.

" Oh yeah, Well homecoming dance is coming up," said Miranda

" Um, and how is that good news for me," Gordo asked.

" Well I was thinking maybe you should tell Lizzie at homecoming that you love her," said Miranda

" But that's not until Friday and its only Wednesday right now," said Gordo

" It's okay, that gives you some time to think of how you will tell her," said Miranda

" Miranda, I don't know about this," said Gordo

" Gordo, you told me that you were going to tell her today didn't you," said Miranda

" Well.... ," Gordo paused for a second " yeah"

" Well than why can't you just wait until Friday to tell her," said Miranda

" I just don't know if I ever want to tell her," said Gordo

" But you have to," said Miranda

" Why, she is with Mr. Wonderful," said Gordo as he kicked a soda can that was on the sidewalk where they were walking at.

" Gordo, for the last time. Mr. Wonderful is you. Ronnie is just a selfish rude man and he must of lied to Lizzie about us," said Miranda as she watched Gordo look over at her.

" Your right, I am just too paranoid but I think Friday will be the night to confess my love," said Gordo as he smiled at her.

" Thank you Lord...it's about time you listened to me," said Miranda as she patted her friend on the back.

" I think this will be a good day after all," said Gordo as he smiled to himself as they continued down the sidewalk towards school. 


	10. The Plan

* Please Review, they make me feel special and I want to know your opinion on things. thank you ever so much and enjoy my story* 

At School.

Lizzie walked down the somewhat crowed hallway to get to her locker. As she approached it, she saw that Kate was heading over towards her.

" Hey there Lizzie," said Kate as she smiled lightly at her as she pushed her long blond hair out of her face.

" Um, hey," said Lizzie as she stared at her with a blank face.

" Oh don't act all scared and nervous Liz, your one of my best friends now," said Kate 

" I am," Lizzie asked.

" Of course silly, so what are you going to wear to the homecoming dance? I have such the cutest dress. It's so great and my date. He is just a hunk. Guess who it is," said Kate as she looked at the half confused half nervous Lizzie.

" I- um I don't know. who is it," Lizzie asked.

" Scott Jones," Kate exclaimed as she nearly knocked Lizzie over with a hug.

" That's great Kate, I'm glad you got a date," said Lizzie

" Oh I know, I am the luckiest girl ever too because I get a limo ride to and back from prom as well," said Kate 

" Wow, you are lucky," said Lizzie as she opened up her locker and started to grab her books from inside.

" Yep, so are you going to bring Ronnie as your date," asked Kate

" Of course, who else would I bring besides my boyfriend," said Lizzie

" Yeah you got a point there, So Lizzie, what does your dress look like," Kate asked as she leaned against a locker next to Lizzie's.

" I don't have a dress yet, I haven't had the chance to go shopping for one," said Lizzie

" Oh my god Liz, you need to go out and get one soon, the homecoming is only two days away," Kate exclaimed 

" I know that," said Lizzie

" Say, why don't we go to the mall after school and we can pick out a wonderful dress for you," said Kate

" Well I...," Lizzie paused for a second to think. Why is Kate being so nice to me. What did I do to make her even notice me " Sure Kate, I think that would be a good idea"

" Alright, its a date, well see you after school," said Kate as she surprised Lizzie with another hug than dashed away to her class.

" Odd girl," said Lizzie as she closed her locker and continued down the hallway to class.

After School.

Kate and Lizzie walked to Lizzie's house. They walked inside the door to see Matt and Ronnie pillow fighting with each other. 

" Ronnie, what are you doing here," asked Lizzie as she stared at him in surprise.

" Lizzie, honey your home," said Ronnie as he turned around to face her , giving Matt a good chance to hit him in the back of the head with a pillow " Not fair Matt"

" Haha, gotcha," said Matt as he fall on the floor with laughter.

" Matt, you are such a dork.. hey why don't we all go into the kitchen," said Lizzie as she lead Ronnie and Kate towards the kitchen door.

" Don't mind if I do," said Matt as he got up from the ground and started to follow behind Lizzie. Lizzie turned around and stopped Matt with her arm.

" Not including you, Matt," said Lizzie as she closed the kitchen door on him.

" That is so not fair," Matt yelled from behind the door.

Lizzie ignored Matt as she turned around and smiled at Ronnie and Kate.

" Please take a seat guys... would you like anything to drink or to snack on," asked Lizzie

" No thanks, I am on a diet," said Kate

" A diet, I don't see no fat on you," said Ronnie as he smiled at her. Kate blushed as she smiled back.

" Well Lizzie, you got a good guy over here," said Kate

" Yeah that's right," said Lizzie as she walked over and kissed Ronnie on the cheek. 

" I wouldn't mind taking a lunchable and a soda Liz," said Ronnie as he didn't even respond to Lizzie's kiss but just stared at Kate.

" Okay, coming right up," said Lizzie as she headed over to the refrigerator.

" So what do you girls have planned for the day," asked Ronnie

" We are going...," Lizzie began to say 

" Shopping," Kate said as she cut her off.

" Oh that sounds like fun," said Ronnie

" Yeah it does, would you like to come with us," asked Kate.

" I would but I am going somewhere with my friend Zack," said Ronnie

" Aw, well isn't that a shame," said Kate

" But I know someone who would love to go shopping with you guys," said Ronnie

" Oh, who would that be," Kate asked.

" Mandy, she loves shopping and she is also going to the dance," said Ronnie 

Lizzie looked up with a surprised look on her face. Oh no, not her

" Mandy," Kate asked

" Yeah, Lizzie knows who she is, don't you sweetie," said Ronnie as he looked over at her.

" Um, yeah. She is Ronnie's friend from school. She is our age," said Lizzie as she headed over towards them with Ronnie's food and drink " here you go"

" Thanks," said Ronnie as he started to munch down on his lunchable " So what do you ladies say, do you think Mandy can come along with you,"

" Sure," said Kate

" Yeah, um that's fine," said Lizzie

" Good, I will call her up and tell her about it. She will be happy to go along with you guys," said Ronnie as he pulled out his cell phone from his pant pocket " Excuse me for a second, I am going to go into a different room to talk" 

Ronnie got up from his seat and headed over towards the kitchen door, he opened it and out stumbled Matt to the floor. 

" Ouch," said Matt as he rubbed his head than looked up at Ronnie " Hello there"

" Matt, what are you doing, were you eavesdropping on us," Lizzie shouted at him.

" No, I was um.. picking something up from the floor and I was using the door to support my balance and than the door opened and well you know," said Matt

" That is the worst excuse I have ever heard," said Lizzie

" Come on Lizzie, give him a break. he is just being a curious little brother," said Ronnie

" He is being more like a annoying little brother who is going to get pounded by his mad older sister," Lizzie shouted at Matt.

" Ahh, I gotta go," said Matt as he got up from the floor and run off.

" Thank god I am the only child," said Ronnie as he smiled at Lizzie and walked out of the kitchen.

Lizzie turned around and walked over to join Kate at the table. She sat down and took a drink of Ronnie's soda.

" So is this Mandy girl nice," Kate asked as she started to played with her hair.

Lizzie let out a small laugh as she stared at Kate.

" Yeah she is okay, I guess," said Lizzie

" Good, I don't want to have a competition here," said Kate

" Right," said Lizzie as she rolled her eyes.

Ronnie walked back into the kitchen and approached the girls.

" Mandy said she would love to go with you guys, she also doesn't have a dress for the homecoming," said Ronnie.

" Okay, well our we suppose to meet her at the mall," asked Lizzie.

" Yeah, she said she will be there in about an hour, so meet her by the food court. Well I need to get going. I was suppose to meet Zack at the arcade," said Ronnie

" Alright, well hopefully I will see you later tonight," said Lizzie

" Most likely, you should be with her Kate, I think Zack would like you," said Ronnie

" Oh, well I would love to meet him," said Kate as she let out a small giggle .

" Sounds good. well you girls had fun. see ya," said Ronnie as he leaned in and kissed Lizzie on the cheek than dashed away out of the house.

" And who is Zack," asked Kate.

" The guy you said you would love to meet," said Lizzie

" Is he cute," Kate asked.

" Not at all," said Lizzie

" Eh, well it doesn't matter anyways. I have Scott," said Kate.

" Yep, you sure do... well let me get my purse and we can had out," said Lizzie.

" Alrighty but hurry on up, I want to get my shoes I wanted so bad and I don't want some other bum to get them first," said Kate

" It won't take long," said Lizzie as she run out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Seconds later she meet Kate by the front door " Alright let's get cracking"

" Um, yeah whatever," said Kate as she gave her a weird look " I really need to teach you some new words to say"

" Okay," said Lizzie as she looked at Kate with a confused look.

Lizzie and Kate walked out the door and headed towards the bus station.


	11. The Mall

At the Mall.

Lizzie and Kate got off the bus and started to walk over towards the entrance of the mall. They pulled opened the double glass doors and walked inside. It was somewhat crowed but not as bad than the weekend, since most of all the teenagers like to hang out there. 

" Now where are we suppose to meet this Mandy girl at," Kate said as she watched a young boy check her out as he passed by her. She smiled back than looked at Lizzie who just rolled her eyes.

" Ronnie said she will be at the food court," said Lizzie

" Okay, well she better be there or I will be so mad," said Kate

" Same here," said Lizzie as her and Kate continued to walk down the mall. They went down the elevator to get to the food court, as they stepped out Lizzie noticed Mandy over by one of the tables that were set up around the food court. She had her legs up on the table as she was leaning back from her chair reading a book. 

" Where is she," asked Kate.

" Over there," Lizzie said as she pointed over towards the brunette.

" Eh, she doesn't even know how to sit in a chair right," said Kate as she rolled her eyes.

" Let's just go over there," said Lizzie

They both walked over there and approached her.

" Hey there Mandy," said Lizzie with a fake excitement in her voice. 

" Your late," said Mandy as she didn't bother to take her eyes off her book.

" Well excuse us for being late but our bus driver couldn't go over 25 miles an hour," said Kate as she crossed her arms around her waist. Mandy put down her book and glanced up at Kate.

" Nice friend you got here McGuire," said Mandy 

" And Do you have a problem with that," said Kate

" I don't know should I," said Mandy as she got up from her chair and was staring right into Kate's face.

" Um, okay girls, let's go shopping now," said Lizzie as she tried to break up the intension between Kate and Mandy.

" Girl, I am just kidding with you," said Mandy as she put her hand on Kate's shoulder and smiled at her.

" Oh, well you got me there," said Kate as she let out a small giggle.

" Let's shop," said Mandy 

" You don't have to tell me that again," said Kate as they both walked passed Lizzie. Lizzie just stood there for a second confused.

" Great, Kate met her match," said Lizzie as she followed close behind them.

They all shopped around different stores for a few hours and finally took a rest by the food court again.

" And than this guy was just totally checking me out right in front of his girlfriend which made her so jealous," said Kate.

" Oh my god, something every similar happened to me too but she like attacked her boyfriend with her purse, it was quite amusing," said Mandy.

" I don't blame you, I would of loved to see that," said Kate

" We have so much in common Kate," said Mandy as she and Kate sat down by the table.

" Oh I know," said Kate as they both giggled at each other.

" Yeah, well I am going to get something to eat," said Lizzie.

" Uh huh, you go to that McGuire," said Kate as her and Mandy started to laugh and continued to gossip.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes and walked away from them.

" This is just perfect, I am stuck with two snobs," said Lizzie as she continued to walk away from them.

" Lizzie," said a female voice from behind her.

Lizzie turned around to face Miranda standing behind her with a slight smile.

" Um, what are you doing here," Lizzie asked.

" I was shopping around for my homecoming dress, Gordo is with me also, he is in Spencer right now though," said Miranda.

" Well that's nice," said Lizzie

" Yeah, I saw that you were with Kate and some other girl," said Miranda

" Yeah I was, so what," said Lizzie as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

" No reason, I just thought you would never go shopping with Kate," said Miranda 

" Well things have changed Miranda," said Lizzie.

" Yes, I have noticed," said Miranda.

" Well I really need to get back to them," said Lizzie as she walked away from her.

" Okay, bye Lizzie," Miranda said as she watched Lizzie walk away with tears in her eyes.

" Hey, I finally found you," said Gordo as he approached from behind her.

" Yeah," said Miranda as she was still staring at the empty path that Lizzie just walked down on.

" What's wrong," Gordo asked.

" Lizzie, she is here with Kate and some girl," said Miranda

" Lizzie is shopping with Kate," Gordo exclaimed.

" Tell me about it, I was just as shocked as you were," said Miranda.

" This is just horrible," said Gordo.

" I know, I mean Lizzie said she would never shop with Kate, I mean never and look what she is doing," said Miranda

" It's horrible," said Gordo as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Yes very, let's go before I see them shop some more," said Miranda.

" Okay, so who asked you to the homecoming Miranda," Gordo asked as they both started to walk down the mall.

" Nobody yet, why you ask," said Miranda

" Well would you like to go with me as friends," Gordo asked.

" Sure of course," said Miranda as she smiled at Gordo.

" Great, I see you have a dress picked out," said Gordo as he pointed to the big Sears bag that Miranda was holding in her hand.

" Oh I would have to show you it when we get back to your place, it is so pretty," said Miranda.

" I bet it is," said Gordo as he smiled at her.

*****************************************************************************************

Lizzie walked back over towards Kate and Mandy and saw that there were two tall dark brown haired boys sitting over by them. She walked over and stared at them.

" What's going on," Lizzie asked.

" Ah, there she is, did you get lost on the way back McGuire," said Kate as everyone including her started to laugh.

" No, but do you think maybe we can go now before we miss our bus time for the ride home," Lizzie said.

" No need for a bus McGuire, these guys can drive," said Mandy as she smiled at one of the boys that was drooling over her.

" Thanks but I would rather take the bus," said Lizzie

" Suit yourself, McGuire," said Mandy.

" Whatever, come on Kate, lets go," said Lizzie.

" I am not going with you, you can have fun on the stinky bus. I want to catch a real ride in Craig's mustang," said Kate.

" Whatever than, see you guys later," said Lizzie as she started to walk away from them.

" What's up with that chick," said the one of the guys.

" Don't know but my best friend is going out with her," said Mandy.

" I feel bad for the dude," said the other guy as they all started to laugh.

Lizzie frowned as she continued to walk away from them and out the exit of the mall. 


	12. The Talk

* Sorry that it took me awhile to write another chapter. I just had a bad storm a few days ago and my electricity was out, but it gave me a few days to think about what I am going to do about the homecoming dance. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy my story* 

Chapter 12

Lizzie stepped out of the bus and started to walk down the sidewalk towards her house. She kicked a soda can as she looked down at the ground in anger.

" Man, I am so stupid to believe that Kate actually wanted to be friends with me. I mean come on, she teased me every day since I got into Junior High. I just don't understand why she was being so nice to me," Lizzie said to herself as she continued to kick the soda can down the sidewalk as she walked " Maybe she wanted something from me, but what? the only thing she had that was important to her was Ronnie and Kate didn't even know Ronnie than before she started to became nice to her. Ah God I hate Mandy," Lizzie shouted as she kicked the can so hard to flew and hit an old lady in the head who was also walking down the sidewalk.

" Ow," the old lady shouted as she rubbed her head and glared over at Lizzie with anger " Watch what your doing missy," 

" I'm so sorry, here let me help you out," said Lizzie as she started to lean over towards the lady.

" No, you stay away from me. I think you caused enough damage already, don't you think," said the lady as she stormed away from her.

" Your right, that's all I do is destroy stuff," Lizzie said as she sighed and continued down the street. She finally approached her house to see Matt chasing his friend Larry around the yard.

" Aha, I gotcha," said Matt as he tangled his friend to the ground " Your it now"

Matt jumped up and started to run away, Larry was second from behind him.

" Aw, catch and tag. Me, Miranda, and Gordo use to play that game when we were....," Lizzie stopped and sighed " Enough about them"

Lizzie walked into the house and headed towards the stairs.

" Lizzie, honey can you come here a second," said Mrs. McGuire as she shouted from the kitchen.

" What did I do now," Lizzie whispered to herself as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother leaning over the kitchen counter with a white sheet of paper in her hands " what's up, mom"

" What's up. hmm well let's see here. do you know what I have in my hand," asked Mrs. McGuire as she watched her daughter shrug her shoulders " Your report card"

" My report card," Lizzie asked as she began to feel light headed.

" Yes, and you know what grades you got in your classes," said Mrs. McGuire as she was still frowning at her daughter.

" Mom, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get bad grades in class. I am just so stressed out with alot of things and I just don't......

" Lizzie," Mrs. McGuire as she tried to get her attention.

" Please mom, you can ground me for the rest of my life but please can I still go to the homecoming dance. I mean this is really important to me and....

" Lizzie, dear. I was just kidding with you," said Mrs. McGuire.

" Huh," said Lizzie as she stopped babbling and stared at her mother in confusion.

" Your grades, they are good. I was just trying to pull your leg but I can see that was a dumb mistake," said Mrs. McGuire as she walked over towards Lizzie and gave her a small hug. Lizzie started to cry as she hugged her mother back " oh, honey what's got you so stressed out"

" Mom, I am so stupid," said Lizzie as she pulled away from her mother's embrace and looked in her in the eyes, tears were coming down constantly.

" Lizzie, you are not stupid at all. Why you think that," Mrs. McGuire asked as she started to tear up as well.

" I am losing everything. I lost Miranda and Gordo. I can't seem to find new friends. I tried being friends with Kate and I actually thought she liked me but I guess I was wrong. She rather be friends with Mandy," said Lizzie.

" Mandy," asked Mrs. McGuire.

" Mandy is this girl that I know from my boyfr..." Lizzie stopped and caught herself before she told her mother she had a boyfriend. She knew that her parents wouldn't like it if she had a boyfriend.

" A boyfriend," asked Mrs. McGuire as she wrapped her arms around her stomach " you have a boyfriend"

" Ah, geez. I can never keep my big mouth shut," said Lizzie as she sat down in a chair and covered her face with her hands.

" Lizzie, when did you get a boyfriend and what is this little man's name," Mrs. McGuire as she sat down next to her daughter.

" His name is Ronnie and he is our newspaper boy. We have been together for a two weeks now," said Lizzie as she looked up at her mother.

" Why didn't you tell me that you had someone, Lizzie," Mrs. McGuire asked.

" Mom, it's embarrassing to tell your parents you have a boyfriend and plus I didn't think you and dad would improve," said Lizzie.

" Well your right about the improving part. I don't improve until I meet Ronnie face to face and that he shows that he is capable of taking care of my little girl," said Mrs. McGuire.

" He is capable of taking care of me Mom, and I am not a little girl anymore. I'm Fifteen years old," said Lizzie.

" I know how old you are, but you are still my little girl no matter how old you are," said Mrs. McGuire.

" Thanks," said Lizzie.

" Enough about Ronnie, what's going on with you, Miranda, and Gordo," Mrs. McGuire asked.

" It's a long story but basically Miranda and Gordo tried to break me and Ronnie up and they weren't happy with me being happy so I am not talking to them anymore," said Lizzie.

" Lizzie, I don't believe that Miranda and Gordo don't want to see you happy. They care about you alot," said Mrs. McGuire.

" Well if they did, they wouldn't be trying to break me and Ronnie up," said Lizzie.

" How do you know they were trying to break you guys up," asked Mrs. McGuire.

" Because Ronnie told me they were trying to," said Lizzie.

" Oh," said Mrs. McGuire as she looked down at the ground for a second lost in thought.

" Oh what," asked Lizzie.

" It's nothing, so I saw you come in with a bag. Did you get your dress," asked Mrs. McGuire as she was trying to change the subject.

" Yeah, I did. so you want to see it," Lizzie said.

" Of course," said Mrs. McGuire.

" Okay, I will go get it," said Lizzie as she got up from the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

Mrs. McGuire laid back from her chair.

" I need to talk to Miranda and Gordo about Ronnie," Mrs. McGuire said to herself as she watched her daughter run back into the kitchen with the bag.

" Mom, It is so beautiful and it was so cheap too," said Lizzie as she began to pull of her dress.

" I bet it will be even more beautiful on you sweetie," said Mrs. McGuire as she smiled at her daughter.

***************************************************************************************

" Well Gordo, I will see you tomorrow at school," said Miranda as she walked over towards the front door with her sears bag in her hand.

" Alrighty, sounds good," said Gordo.

" And remember, two more days until homecoming dance," said Miranda as she smiled big at Gordo.

" Oh please, don't remind me again. I will start to get nervous again," said Gordo.

" Sorry, so are you getting a hair cut tomorrow," asked Miranda.

" Yeah, my mom said she had enough of my curls and that they were coming off," said Gordo.

" I think it looks good on you," said Miranda.

" You think so, well hopefully they will grow back again," said Gordo.

" They probably will, they love you too much to not grow back," said Miranda as she giggled to herself. 

Gordo laughed and smiled at Miranda as she waved at him and walked out the door. He turned around and ran his hand over his curls.

" Well at least I don't have to worry about getting tangles in my hair again," said Gordo as he ran up the stairs and towards his room. 


	13. After school Haircut

* Thank again for the reviews, I am so glad you all are enjoying my story O.o*

Chapter 13

The next day after school Lizzie met Ronnie and Zack outside of the school's entrance. She walked slowly over to Ronnie who had his back facing the other side, which gave her a good chance to sneak up behind him and scare him. As she was almost there, Zack turned around and saw Lizzie.

" Well there's your lover girl now," said Zack as he snorted at her. Lizzie rolled her eyes at him as she watched Ronnie turned around and embrace her with a hug.

" Hey there, how was school," Ronnie asked.

" Eh, it was school. boring as usual," said Lizzie.

" I would love to go to school here, a lot of lonely hot chicks that need Zack's love ," said Zack as he started to check out a girl with a short skirt that walked passed him " mmm mmm"

Ronnie elbowed Zack in the stomach as he let out a small laugh.

" Now don't be so rude with the ladies Zack," said Ronnie as he looked over at Lizzie and smiled.

" Aww, you are so sweet," said Lizzie as she smiled back as him.

" Well ladies do have feelings too and I think my friend Zack here doesn't really care about their feelings," said Ronnie.

" I care, I just rather do the action than the talking if you know what I mean, buddy," said Zack as he started to burst into laughter.

" And how old are you again," asked Lizzie as she raised one eyebrow at Zack.

" Well Babe, I will be Seventeen coming up in October," said Zack

" And at your age, the only thing you think about is sex," asked Lizzie.

" Well duh, every guy at my age thinks about it, if not than they aren't human, sweet cakes," said Zack.

" I don't believe every guy thinks about it," said Lizzie.

" Whatever you say doll face," said Zack as he leaned against the wall.

" Stop calling me those names," Lizzie exclaimed at Zack.

" Now now, no need to shout or anything. Zack, Lizzie is right. stop calling her those names. they are for me to say, alright," said Ronnie

" Whatever dude, when is Mandy and Kate going to get out of the building. I am starving," said Zack.

" Wait, we are waiting for them," Lizzie asked.

" Yeah, why not," asked Ronnie as he looked over at Lizzie with confusion.

" I just... I thought it was going to be just us," said Lizzie.

" Well Mandy said she really wanted to spend time with Kate and me but I told her that I wanted you to come along as well and she said alright than," said Ronnie.

" I don't know if Kate and Mandy really want to hang out with me," said Lizzie

" Why you say that," asked Ronnie.

" Because they weren't so nice to me yesterday at the mall," said Lizzie as she looked down at the ground.

" Oh Lizzie, I think your overreacting. Mandy is a sweetheart and I don't believe she will want to hurt someone I care about. You just need to relax a little and get to know her better before judging people, okay," said Ronnie as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead " Oh look, they are coming out now"

Kate and Mandy approached them with a smile.

" What's up Ladies," said Zack as he stared down at Kate with drool hanging out of his mouth. Kate just stared at him than looked over and Mandy and they both started to break down in giggles.

" You have nothing better to do than to stare at girls don't you Zack," said Mandy.

" What can I say, I love to watch the ladies," Zack said as he leaned against Kate.

" Ew, get off me," said Kate as she pushed him away from her.

" Geez, you girls are no fun," said Zack as he walked away.

" Whatever," said Kate as she rolled her eyes.

" So where we heading to," Mandy asked Ronnie.

" Well let's stop for a bite to eat than we can go over to Lizzie's house," said Ronnie.

" Sorry can't go to her house, I promise my friend Kate were that I was going to go to her house," said Mandy.

" Okay, well that's fine than," said Ronnie as he smiled at Mandy " Shall we go than"

" We shall," said Mandy as she and Kate walked passed him. Mandy looked down at Lizzie who was staring at her and gave her a dirty look as she walked passed her.

" Come on honey," said Ronnie as he grabbed onto her hand " It will be fun"

" Yeah, fun," said Lizzie as she let out a small sigh than started to walk with Ronnie and the others to the food place.

************************************************************************

" Gordo, are you ready or what," Mrs. Gordon shouted as she was leaning against the sink in the bathroom with a pair of orange scissors in her hands.

" Yeah, just give me one more second," said Gordo as he was in his room checking out his hair in the mirror.

" Honey, don't worry about your hair. it will grow up in a few months," said Mrs. Gordon.

" I know, but this hair is awesome looking," said Gordo

" Well don't you want to look cute for the girls at the dance not that your not a cute guy already, but you know with less curls in your hair," asked Mrs. Gordon.

" Yeah, I know," said Gordo as he dragged himself away from the mirror and towards the bathroom. Mrs. Gordon smiled as she watched Gordo walked into the bathroom and sit down on the toilet " Just don't cut to short, ok"

" You are going to look like a doll once I am done with you," said Mrs. Gordon as she wrapped a towel around his body and than started to trim away at his hair. 

" I hope I look like a cute enough doll for someone I like to look my way," said Gordo as he let out a small sigh.

" Well if she doesn't than she is one stupid young lady because your a handsome fellow," said Mrs. Gordon as she cropped away about an inch of his hair and was still cutting. 

" Thanks mom," said Gordo as he watched his own hair hit the floor.

" I am almost done here," said Mrs. Gordon as she started to trim again " Just this little hair and I am... done" 

" It's done," asked Gordo.

" Sure is, wow you look great," said Mrs. Gordon as she took the towel off of her son and started to wipe away the little hairs that got on him. Gordo got up from the toilet and looked into the big mirror. 

" Oh man," said Gordo as he stared at his short wavy hair " I love it, thanks mom"

Gordo leaned in and gave his mother a big hug than ran into his room.

" Your welcome, honey," Mrs. Gordon shouted as she continued to clean up the bathroom.

Gordo ran into his room and flopped onto his bed. He run his hand through his short hair as he didn't even get his fingers tangled up in a curl.

" Only one more day before I see Lizzie at the dance," Gordo said to himself as he looked over at his nightstand and stared at a picture frame of him, Miranda and Lizzie " Just one more day"


	14. Friends or not?

* I'm sorry that this chapter took awhile to upload. I have been slacking around a lot and also school began so I was little bit busy. Well thanks for the reviews and please enjoy this chap. I would have to warn you that this chapter is a bit depressing but it gets better throughout the next chapter.*

Chapter 14

Lizzie woke up the next morning with the sound of her brother making fart noises by her doorway.

" Eww, Lizzie you should really go to the bathroom," said Matt as he was holding a phone right by his mouth.

" What are you doing with the phone," Lizzie asked as she rolled her eyes at her disturbing brother.

" Oh yeah, Ronnie is on the phone," said Matt as he smiled at her.

" You little monster," Lizzie shouted as she stumbled out of her bed and towards her brother but he already dropped the phone and ran downstairs. Lizzie stopped and picked up the phone. She cleared her voice as she started to speak.

" I'm so sorry about that, Matt is such a devil," said Lizzie

" His just being a kid Lizzie," said Ronnie.

" Yeah, by embarrassing his sister with her boyfriend on the phone," said Lizzie.

" I don't see why you are embarrassed," said Ronnie.

" Never mind than, so how are you," Lizzie asked him.

" Could be better, I miss you," said Ronnie.

" I miss you too, I was going to call you in fact," said Lizzie

" Well looks like I bet you to it, so you all ready for the big dance tomorrow," Ronnie asked with a little excitement in his voice. Lizzie could tell that Ronnie wasn't up for it at all.

" Yeah I am, I mean I have you to dance with all night and a few friends to chat with, its going to be nice," Lizzie said as she began to play with her hair.

" Good than, and will there be any Miranda or Gordo at this dance," Ronnie asked.

" Probably so but don't worry, I am sure we will keep our distances from each other," said Lizzie

" Also good, well hunny bear. I am going to hang out with Zack and Mandy. I will see you tomorrow at 6pm at your house, okay" Ronnie said.

" Yeah of course, I can't wait to see you in a tux," Lizzie exclaimed as she nearly squeak her words out.

" Hun, it's just a dance. Well goodnight Liz," Ronnie said as he hung up the phone before Lizzie could say goodnight.

" Night," Lizzie said with a small sigh as she hung the phone on the receiver. She didn't know why Ronnie was acting like this all of a sudden. I mean he was always so sweet to her and now it's like all he wants to do is talk about himself and his friends , especially about Mandy. Lizzie started to head upstairs her room when the doorbell rang.

" I got it," Lizzie shouted as she ran towards the door. " Wonder who this could be" She opened it slowly and stared upon Miranda standing by the doorway. 

" Hi Lizzie," Miranda said in a shaking tone in her voice. You could defiantly tell she was nervous.

" Miranda....what are you doing here," Lizzie said as she crossed her arms around her stomach.

" Lizzie, we need to talk," said Miranda

" About what," said Lizzie in a harsh tone.

" Can I come in, please," Miranda asked

" Sure, whatever," said Lizzie as she opened the door little more and stepped out of the way so Miranda could walk in. She than closed the door and turned around to face Miranda still with her arms crossed around her stomach. " So what you want to talk about?"

" I just want to... I just.. Lizzie, I want to be best friends again," said Miranda as she started to burst into tears. Lizzie suddenly felt upset like her. She uncrossed her arms and moved closer to Miranda. 

" Miranda, don't cry," Lizzie said also choking on her own words. She began to sob lightly.

" Lizzie, I miss you so much and I hate that we are ignoring each other like this," said Miranda.

" I miss you too Miranda," said Lizzie as she pulled Miranda into a hug. " I hate that I couldn't talk to you"

" Same here, I just didn't have anyone to talk to about girlie stuff and I know Gordo isn't big on that stuff," Miranda said as she heard Lizzie let out a small laugh.

" No, he was never good on that," said Lizzie as she released Miranda and started to whip her tears away from her cheeks.

" So, we are good than, right," said Miranda as she started to whip her tears away also.

" Yes, we are good," said Lizzie.

" Great!," Miranda exclaimed as she than pulled Lizzie into another hug. She let go and smiled big. " I cant wait to tell Gordo"

" Wait, don't tell Gordo that we made up," Lizzie said

" Why not," Miranda asked.

" Because I am not quite happy with him yet and I don't think it would be nice to rub it in his face that we are friends again and also we need to stay away from each other at the dance," said Lizzie

" What, why," Miranda asked getting more confused.

" Because Ronnie is going to be there and he isn't too happy with you guys and he doesn't want me to be friends with you two," said Lizzie

" Lizzie, me and Gordo didn't do anything wrong to Ronnie," Miranda said as she started to get a little angry.

" Miranda, let's just not talk about this. I know the story and I don't need to go over it again. Just please if you want to continue to be friends than please just do me these two favors," said Lizzie.

" But Lizzie, what happens after the dance is over. I mean are you going to keep our friendship a secret because of some guy," said Miranda.

" He isn't just some guy, Miranda. his the love of my life and I don't want to ruin it," said Lizzie.

" So your saying you either not care that our friendship is ruined but you care if relationship with Ronnie's is ruin," Miranda said

" That's not what I am saying, I do care about our friendship Miranda, I just don't think it would be a good idea to be good friends in front of Ronnie right now," said Lizzie.

" Liz, I hate to feel this way but I really don't know you anymore and the new you just isn't want I need in a friendship," said Miranda as she walked passed Lizzie and headed out the door.

" Miranda wait," said Lizzie as she followed behind her. 

" Just call me when the real you comes back but for right now, I will stay away," said Miranda as she stormed off. Lizzie watched her go and went back inside. She ran up the stairs and burst into her room. She laid down on her bed and began to cry.

" What have I become," Lizzie whispered to herself as she cried herself to sleep. She was hopefully that she could just sleep the rest of the day away.


	15. Off to the dance we go

****

Writer's note: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been busy with school and family issues. I hope you are enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews!

****

Chapter 15

Lizzie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked over and read that it was _10:30 am_. ' Got to get ready for the dance' She thought to herself as she got out of bed and fixed it. She than walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

" Lizzie, honey. Breakfast is ready," Her mother shouted from downstairs.

" Okay, I'm coming," Lizzie shouted back as she walked out of the bathroom with her light blue rob on and a white towel wrapped around her head. She walked straight downstairs and into the kitchen. She noticed that her brother and his friend who never speaks was playing around with the basket of fruit that was on the table. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Matt and grabbed the banana that was on his head.

" Hey, give me that back. Me and Lenny were seeing who could go the longest with a banana on our heads," Matt said as he frowned when Lenny had his banana still on his head and he didn't.

" Matt, why do you guys play which weird games. Why don't you guys be normal boys and go play in the dirt with the bugs," Lizzie said as she tossed the banana back in the fruit basket.

" Now Lizzie, I rather see your brother play with fruit than drag dirt inside the house," Lizzie's mother said. Lizzie rolled her eyes again. 

" That's lame though, playing with fruit. How fun is that, come on Mom," Lizzie said as she took a piece of bacon that was on the plate sitting on the counter and started to eat it. 

" It's not lame," Matt shouted at her.

" Whatever," Lizzie said.

" Your just jealous because you don't have any friends to hang out with anymore because your going out with that loser," Matt said as he watched his sister turn around with an angry look on her face.

" You little twerp, I'm going to kill you," Lizzie shouted as she ran over to him. Matt screamed and jumped off his seat. Lizzie chased him around the table. " How could you say that about Ronnie, he has been so nice to you and that is how you treat him"

" Well he must be one if he tells you that you shouldn't be friends with Miranda and Gordo anymore," Matt said. Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks shocked at what he just said.

" H-how did you find that out," Lizzie asked still in shock.

" I overheard you guys talking. Me and Lenny were playing hide in seek and I hide in the bushes in the front yard and I noticed you guys coming up and I was going to leave but the conversation you guys were having was just too good to miss," Matt said with a grin.

" You mean, you eavesdropped on my conversation. Oh you are really dead now," Lizzie said as she continued to walk over to him.

" Now wait a minute, stop it both of you," Lizzie's mother shouted as she stepped in the middle of them. " Lizzie, is that true what Matt said. You stopped being friends with your best friends because of some guy?"

Lizzie frowned. " I, um..." Lizzie tried to speak but she couldn't say the words. She looked down at the ground ashamed. " Yes"

" Oh boy," Lizzie's mother said in shock. Lizzie looked up at her tears flowing down her cheeks. " Oh now don't cry, "

" I'm such a horrible friend," Lizzie said as she covered her hands over her face. 

" No your not, Lizzie," Matt said as he felt bad for her. 

" Yes I am Matt, I haven't been myself at all since I met Ronnie, You know that," Lizzie said. Matt frowned and waved over to his friend to leave the kitchen so that Lizzie and his mother could talk. Lizzie's mother walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

" You are a good friend, Lizzie. You just got confused. You fall in love and you didn't know what you were doing," Lizzie's mother said.

" I know but I don't think I love him anymore, I'm starting to realize that I don't want to lose Miranda and Gordo," Lizzie said.

" I'm glad you said that," Lizzie's mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly and pulled away. " Now let's get you ready for tonight, take your mind off things"

" Okay," Lizzie said with a slight smile as she wrapped her tears away.

****************

Gordo stood in the mirror looking at his outfit he had on. He looked pretty darn good, he thought. He had his hair spiked up with gel and a silky blue shirt with a black tie on and black pants to go with it. He smiled as he looked down at his brand new dress shoes his mother bought him last night. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. 

" Come in," Gordo said as he didn't take his eyes off the mirror. The door opened and in stepped Miranda. She was wearing a silky blue dress that came down to her lacy black shoes with her hair up in a fancy do and lots of glitter on her body. 

" Hello Gordo" Miranda said as she watched Gordo turn around. His eyes widen as he stared at her.

" Wow, you look wonderful. Miranda," Gordo said with a smile.

Miranda blushed and laughed. " Thanks, you look great yourself. When Lizzie sees you. She will be like ' Ronnie who'" Miranda said.

Gordo laughed. " Yeah let's hope so," Gordo said as he looked over at his watch and it read _6:30pm. _" Well shall we go"

" Course," Miranda said as she watched Gordo led his hand out to her and she accepted it. They both walked out of his room.

*************

Lizzie stood by the doorway waiting for Ronnie to show up. She had a long red dress on with her hair up in a bun with strands of hair coming down her face. She had a bit of makeup on and a necklace her mother had given her. She had been waiting by the door for the pass half hour for Ronnie to show up. Lizzie's father walked into the room and saw that Lizzie was still there.

" Good lord, your still here," Lizzie's father said.

" Yeah I'm still here," Lizzie said a bit annoyed.

" Well if I was you, I would hit him with my purse the moment he steps in that door," Lizzie's father said as he walked away. Lizzie laughed a bit. 'That would be a great idea' Lizzie thought to herself. She finally heard a knock on the door and flew over to open it. She was about to hit him with her purse when she saw that he had Mandy standing beside him.

" Hey Lizzie, sorry we are late. Mandy had to iron her dress," Ronnie said as he smiled at her. " Here I bought this for you"

Lizzie stood there disappointed that he had brought Mandy with him. ' What was he thinking' She thought to herself. She watched as he handed her a white rose. She smiled and took it from his hands. 

" Thanks," Lizzie said with a small smile. " Hi Mandy"

" Hi," Mandy said with a shrug.

" So where's Zack at," Lizzie asked.

" He is at home, Why you ask," Ronnie said a bit concerned.

" Well I thought since you brought Mandy here, that there would be Zack tagging along right beside you as well," Lizzie said as she watched Mandy shoot her a dirty look.

" And what does that suppose to mean," Mandy said as she crossed her arms around her stomach.

" Now ladies, there's no need to argue," Ronnie said.

" But why would you bring her on our date, Ronnie," Lizzie asked as she crossed her arms around her stomach also.

" Date? Ronnie said nothing about a date," Mandy said.

" Are you stupid or something? We are going out or haven't you noticed that for the past week," Lizzie shouted to her.

" Oh you didn't just call me stupid," Mandy shouted back at her. 

" Hmm, I think I just did," Lizzie shouted back.

" Girls, girls. No more of this. Let's just go to the dance together," Ronnie said with a smile. Lizzie looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

" I wouldn't go with you two if you guys were the last human beings on the planet...Ronnie, it's over," Lizzie said as she tossed the rose to Mandy. " His all yours now" 

" Lizzie, wait now," Ronnie said as he started to chase after her. Lizzie turned around and looked at him.

" Ronnie, I don't love you anymore. You made me lose my friendship with the two most important people in my life and you tried to make me be friends with your friends which one of them is a total pervert and the other one totally in love with you and hates my guts, now if you don't mind. I am off to the dance....ALONE," Lizzie shouted as she stormed down the sidewalk. Ronnie sighed and turned around to face Mandy who was standing right next to him with the rose in her hand.

" I'm sorry about that, Mandy. Her saying that you were in love with me was way out of line. I know you wouldn't be in love with me," Ronnie said with a chuckle. Mandy looked down and bit her lip than she suddenly grabbed Ronnie's neck and pulled him into a kiss. She than let go of him quickly and smiled as he stood there shocked.

" Wow..." Ronnie said as he stood there with his hand to his lips and a small blush on his face.

" Tell me about it," Mandy said with a small laugh.

To be continued...


	16. The Dance

Writer's Note: I hope you guys like the ending and thank you so much for the reviews and sticking out long enough to read my story. 

****

Chapter 16

Gordo and Miranda walked into the gym where the dance was taken place in. There were lots of colored stroll lights, disco balls, and balloons everywhere. The theme was '_Disco Night' _and so the DJ was playing a classic song ' _Stayin Alive'_. Miranda laughed as she looked over at Gordo who had one eyebrow raised.

" Why am I here," Gordo whined as he placed his hand over his face. Miranda laughed harder at his comment. 

" Oh now, it isn't that bad," Miranda said as she watched some freshmen guy do the splits. " Ouch"

" I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," Gordo said as he walked to an empty table. Miranda followed right behind him.

" Well that was interesting," Miranda said still shocked at what that guy did back there. Gordo sat down in one of the chairs and made a weird look at Miranda.

" Not helping with getting the image out of my mind, Miranda," Gordo said. Miranda laughed and sat down beside him. 

" Sorry," Miranda said as she looked around the dance floor. " So, you want to dance"

" Actually I was going to get a drink. You want one," Gordo asked.

" Sure, sounds good," Miranda said as she fixed a piece of hair that had fallen down from her bun. 

" Anything in particular you want to drink," Gordo asked as he stood up from his chair. 

" Coke, Mountain Dew, whatever they got. It doesn't matter," Miranda said as she smiled up at him.

" Ok, be back soon," Gordo said as he pushed through the crowd of people and over to the food table. He noticed all the cakes and pies they had and his stomach growled at the sight of it all. 

" Yo, G-man. What's up," said a familiar voice from behind him. Gordo didn't even turn around since he knew exactly who it was.

" Not much, What about you, Ethan," Gordo asked as he grabbed a plate and a plastic fork from the table.

" Dancing, eating, checking out the ladies. You know the usual guy stuff. Yo," Ethan said as he stood beside Gordo. " No way, peach pie. This stuff is way good"

Gordo laughed. " Right, Well are you alone or do you have a date," Gordo asked as he picked up a piece of chocolate cake and a slice of cherry pie and placed them on his plate.

" Nah, I am playing the field tonight, Yo," Ethan said as he smiled at Gordo. " Dude, how's my hair"

Gordo rolled his eyes as he watched Ethan run his hand through his hair. ' Why ask that question, he already knows his hair is perfect. Better than mine at least' Gordo thought to himself. " Looks good, Well I best be going now. I have Miranda waiting for me with her soda"

" Ah, ok man. Where's Lizzie at, oh wait. Don't tell me that you and Miranda came together as a couple," Ethan asked.

" No, we came as friends and as for Lizzie, um I don't really know where she is," Gordo said as he looked around the gym. It was kind of hard to figure out if Lizzie was actually there or not since half the girls in the gym room had long blond hair. 

" I heard from Kate that you and Miranda weren't friends with Lizzie anymore, is that true. Man," Ethan asked as he took a big bite out of his peach pie. Gordo wasn't surprised one bit that Kate went and told people about what was going on between Lizzie, Miranda, and him.

" We had some fall outs but we are working it out," Gordo said trying to make it sound like it wasn't as bad as probably want Kate has been telling the whole school.

" I'm sorry, dude. I hope it works out for the better," Ethan said with his still full with the peach pie. 

" Thanks, well see ya around," Gordo said as he grabbed two cokes and walked away from Ethan. He heard Ethan shout 'Chow' and he laughed a bit. He met back over at the table and saw that Miranda wasn't there. He placed the two cokes and his plate of food down on the table and looked around the dance floor. He finally noticed her a few feet away dancing with Jacob Summers, a sophomore who was a hockey player for their school. Gordo smiled lightly as he saw the happiness that was in Miranda's expression, he was glad that she could smile after what all that has happened. He sighed as he sat down at the table and opened his coke. He took a few sips while watching Miranda and the others dance to ' _Jungle Boogie'_. He personally didn't like disco much since his parents would play it in the car whenever they all went out together. He grew to be annoyed by it a bit. As the song ended the DJ started to speak out of the microphone. 

" Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to slow it down a tune. So hold your ladies tight guys and enjoy the dance of love," The DJ said as he turned up the speakers and ' _Love will keep us alive' _By The Eagles came blasting out. Gordo sighed even harder, not only did he love this song but he wanted so badly to dance. He placed his hand on his cheek and watched as everyone danced close together, even Ethan was dancing with someone. 

" Would you care to dance," someone said from behind him. Gordo looked back and saw Lizzie standing there with a smile. He quickly got up shocked at how beautiful she looked and how she was here asking him to dance with her.

" I um...Wh-Where's R-Ronnie," Gordo finally said as he face blushed a bit at how badly he was stuttering He couldn't help it, she was standing there with a beautiful dress and her face glowing.

" We broke up," Lizzie said as she looked down a bit than back up at him.

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Gordo said. He knew deep down inside he was screaming for joy. She was single and he was willing to spoil his heart out to her, or at least he thought.

" Don't be, I have been so stupid and a terrible friend. I was suppose to be on you and Miranda's side, but I believe some guy over your trust. I am the one who is sorry," Lizzie said as tears started to fall down from her cheeks. Gordo stepped closer to Lizzie and lifted him hand to her cheek and gently wrapped it away. 

" Please don't cry, you will mess up your makeup and you know you don't want to do that," Gordo said. Lizzie laughed and wrapped the rest of her tears away.

" So do you care to dance with a horrible friend," Lizzie said with a laugh. Gordo placed his hand into hers and looked at her with a straight face.

" Your not a horrible friend, you ended it with the one person you loved to be back with your friends again, I think that was brave of you, even though I missed you dearly," Gordo said as he led her to the dance floor. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck and looked up into his eyes.

" Actually your wrong about one thing," Lizzie said to him. Gordo looked at her with a confused look on his face.

" And what's that," Gordo asked.

" At first I was in love with Ronnie, or at least I thought I was until I realized I was in love with someone else the whole time," Lizzie said. Gordo raised an eyebrow at her. 

'Oh no, she loves someone else' Gordo thought to himself. He closed his eyes for a second than opened them, Lizzie was about to speak when he cut her off. " Lizzie I... I don't think I can handle it if you tell me your in love again"

" But Gordo, I think you would want to know who it is," Lizzie tried to say.

" But I don't. I'm sorry," Gordo said. The song ended and Gordo released his arms around her stomach and started to walk off the dance floor. Lizzie stood there a few seconds trying to think of what to do to convince him that she was in love with him. She than thought of an idea. She turned around and ran over to Gordo. She than stood right in front of him so he wouldn't move anywhere.

" Lizzie...," Gordo began to say but she cut him off this time.

" No, Listen to me Gordo. I love you. There I said it, your the one who I had fallen in love with and I just hope that somehow you loved me too," Lizzie said. Gordo stood there a bit shocked than let out a small laugh. " Oh, now you laugh...great I just made a big fool out of my....

Before Lizzie couldn't finished what she was saying. Gordo leaned in quickly and placed his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds than Gordo pulled away with a silly grin on his face. Lizzie who basically looked like her jaw hit the floor, stared at Gordo.

" I wanted to do that for a long, long," Gordo said with a laugh. " Oh, and does that answer your question if I love you"

Lizzie finally snapped back to reality and grabbed Gordo's neck and kissed him. It was his turn to be shocked. They kissed for a good solid minute until she pulled back and smiled.

" Yes," said Lizzie.

" Wow...," Gordo said as he placed his hand to his lips and smiled at Lizzie. Lizzie blushed and noticed that Miranda was coming over by them.

" Hey Miranda, I think we need to talk," Lizzie said.

" Don't worry about it, I forgive you," Miranda said with a smile. " I noticed it got little hot over here"

Gordo and Lizzie turned red as they both laughed.

" Shut up, Miranda," Gordo said as he lightly punched her arm. 

" Ouchie, that hurt buddy," Miranda said in a jokin voice as she looked over at Lizzie. " I really missed you"

" I missed you too. Both of you," Lizzie said as she leaned in and hugged Miranda. Miranda hugged her back and pulled away.

" Now let's go boogie," Miranda shouted as she ran back into the dance floor. 

Lizzie looked over at Gordo who stood there like a rock.

" No way, You know I don't dance fast and especially to disco," said Gordo as he crossed his arms around his stomach.

" Aww, but could you try it at least once..for me," Lizzie said as she battered her eyes at him. Gordo laughed and shook his head.

" Your too cute, fine let's go boogie... and I can't believe I actually just said that," Gordo said.

Lizzie shrieked when he said 'yes' and pulled him into the dance floor. They met up with Miranda and all three of them danced the night away.

The End.

Writer's Note: I hope you guys like the ending and thank you so much for the reviews and sticking out long enough to read my story. 


End file.
